Past Love
by ice-slayerz
Summary: Fuuko finally disovered her past through an unexpected dream. She never thought.. She never believed.. That her past was someone she never expected. Read on and review.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Flame of Recca Characters.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One  

The Dream

Fuuko just arrived home from school. She was not really feeling well.

"Oh my head hurts. I really got to relax for a while. I'm so stressed!" Fuuko said while changing her clothes.

Fuuko went to her bed and slowly closed her eyes. And then she went deep down to sleep….

+++

Another world… Another Dimension. This is actually where Fuuko suddenly appeared to.

"This is familiar as if I've been here a long time ago," Fuuko whispered.

Fuuko found herself in place nobody would think of. It was a place called nothing.

Nobody was there. Nothing showed life.

Only the wind which blew harder and harder each step Fuuko takes.

Fuuko started to feel something.. something she never felt before.

Suddenly there came a blinding light from nowhere.

"Ugghh! What's that?" she shouted covering her eyes.

Fuuko tried to see what's happening. But then all she could see was light and.

 "What's that? Where am I?" Fuuko shouted.

Fuuko tried to follow the blinding light but it disappeared and to nowhere it was found.

Fuuko closed her eyes. And a tear suddenly fell down.

_Where am I? I want to go home._

"Wait, this isn't me. This isn't Fuuko Kirisawa. I'm tough. I'm brave," Fuuko said wiping the tear away.

Fuuko again closed her eyes and started to concentrate. The wind blew harder and harder as if called by Fuuko.

Fuuko started to float as if carried by the wind... as if she was flying.

Then she came towards a cave. A cave she never even noticed before.

Fuuko went inside the cave and there she found the blinding light again. But slowly the light disappears and a mirror was what she found in front of her.

"Huh? What's this?" Fuuko said.

In the middle of silence, a voice was heard…

_Go on.. Fuuko look at the mirror and unfold your past.._

"Uh.. Who's there? Who are you?" Fuuko said.

_Go on.. Fuuko look at the mirror and unfold your past.._

The voice said again.

Fuuko was looking so confused. So she did what she was told. She looked at the mirror in front of her.

But instead of her reflection.. she saw something she never expected. She saw herself but.. but together with someone… Tokiya. 

"Tokiya.. Me? Hello?? What's this a joke?" she said looking confused.

But the mirror continued on showing something.

_"Remember our promise.. Fuuko.. our promise of love.." Tokiya said. _

_Tokiya hold Fuuko's hand and hugged her. _

_"Goodbye.." he said. _

_Slowly Tokiya disappeared and Fuuko was left alone._

_"Goodbye Tokiya.. Our promise shall be kept till the end of time" she whispered._

"Ugggh! This is a joke!" Fuuko said.

"I can't believe of this" she said.

_That is your past Fuuko.. A past now unfolded to you. The future now depends on you and Tokiya…The voice said._

+++

Fuuko woke up from her sleep. Perhaps one of her weirdest dreams.

"Oh my.." Fuuko.

_Whatever that is I just hope it won't do any harm to me or to anybody else._

_Tokiya? I never thought of all people it would be him. After all  it's impossible for the two of us. She thought._

"That is your past Fuuko.. A past now unfolded to you. The future now depends on you and Tokiya. What does it mean?" she asked herself confused.

A/N Finished at last! Well… I know it's kinda short for a starter but it'll improve as the story goes on. What can you say? Weird? Uh.. Ugly? Should I continue it?

Oh well, I'm just a beginner so please try to bare with me. This is actually my first Flame of Recca fic so I hope you'll like it. If you don't mind, please review. I love to hear from all of you. You can tell me if I shouldn't bother writing this if you want. It all depends to you. Chapter 2 will be up… but it depends with my exams coming up I'm not sure still if I can upload it as soon as I can. Until Then!


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2 Truth?  
  
It's 4 am in the morning and Fuuko is already awake. She can't fall asleep anymore because of everything that happened. She had a dream she never expected.  
  
"Sigh... I know I should never take that dream so seriously but I just can't help it..." Fuuko whispered to herself.  
  
Fuuko went to the bathroom and took a cold shower. She dressed up and started to wait for the sunrise.  
  
"It's so beautiful," she said while watching the sunrise. But really all she could ever think of is what's happening in her life, what she's feeling right now. All her emotions are so piled up she doesn't know what to feel.  
  
"All my life, I have been these boyish girl everyone teased and since then I started to fear to show who I really am that deep inside my heart I'm still a woman who knows how to love. And that dream made me fear that someone's coming ."  
  
Fuuko went to school alone. The wind started to blew. The leaves all flew around as if showing what Fuuko feels right at the very moment.  
  
She arrived at school with a forced smile pasted on her face. She knew her friends will worry about her if they find out she's sad.  
  
"Hey Fuuko, you look amazing today sort of like uhm...uh..." Recca said.  
  
"You don't really have to compliment me Recca, It's okay" she said.  
  
Fuuko went straight to class leaving all her friends behind.  
  
"Definitely, she has a problem," Recca said. "Huh?" Ana said. "Usually she will either slap me or punch me if I don't compliment her or something like that," Recca said.  
  
As Fuuko was walking down the hallway, she bumped into someone.  
  
"Uh, I'm sorry", without looking into the person.  
  
"Are you okay Fuuko?" the person asked.  
  
Fuuko then looked up and found the least person she expected to meet, Tokiya.  
  
"Oh, hi Tokiya... Uhm... I'm fine. Got to go. Bye." she said and run as fast as she can.  
  
Sigh... She looks especially beautiful today. If only... If only... ughh... no! I know she looks at me as a friend... a buddy... And I know she's not ready to love again. I remember the time I became a shoulder to cry on.  
  
+++  
  
"Are you okay, Fuuko", Tokiya said.  
  
Fuuko was crying so much. The tears falling like rain in her face. And Tokiya can't help but get hurt.  
  
"Tokiya, I can't help it," she said.  
  
"Recca?" Tokiya asked.  
  
Fuuko loves Recca but she doesn't want to tell and show it. Only Tokiya knows everything.  
  
"Recca and Ana got together. I know I should have expected this but I didn't know it would hurt this much. Now I know how it feels to love someone who doesn't love you," she said.  
  
Yes, I know how it feels greater than you do. Each day I see you cry and get hurt. It hurts me ten times you do. How I wish It was me whom you'll love. How I wish I was Recca.  
  
"I think you know now what to do Fuuko," Tokiya said.  
  
"Yes and it is to forget him and never to love again," she said.  
  
Tokiya was shocked it was like he was stabbed. Never to love again?  
  
+++  
  
It has been years since that day and I always feel as if it was just like yesterday. Everything is till so clear.. the pain.. Fuuko.. me... everything. Until it was still Fuuko who is engraved in my heart and I don't know when I'll ever suppress this love... I don't know when.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N Yes, I know It has been almost three months. I'm really really sorry. I still hope you'll like this chapter. Chapter three will come soon.  
  
Hope you can have some time to review. Thanks. 


End file.
